


Heimdall's Daughter

by wibblytimey



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loki's family, Progresses kinda quickly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblytimey/pseuds/wibblytimey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki had always been fascinated by Heimdall's stories of the nine realms. He had walked to the bifrost every day since he could first walk to hear them. Then one day he meets Heimdall's daughter and discovers that there is now something more than stories to visit the bifrost for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heimdall's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year or two ago so it's not exactly my writing style anymore, but I liked this when I first wrote it so whatever.

Loki walked leisurely along the bifrost, on his way to visit Heimdall. This was a thing he had done almost since he could walk. 

He had always been fascinated by the god's stories and the stars surrounding the golden gateway. 

The teenage prince straightened his tunic as he approached the entrance of the main room of the bifrost. 

As he neared the golden sphere, he faintly heard the voice of Heimdall. Though, the all-seeing god was not alone. His voice was accompanied by that of a young woman's. 

As Loki entered the bifrost room, he discovered that the second voice belonged to a girl of around the same age of himself, sitting at the base of Heimdall's dais. 

She was beautiful. She had long, brown hair that cascaded in waves down her back and bright blue eyes that shone when they met his own green ones. 

She smiled and slowly rose to her feet. It was then that Loki truly noted her beauty. Her long legs were clad in leather with a purple frock reaching halfway down her thighs.

She greeted him, introducing herself as Svenna. Loki considered her for a moment before presenting his hand for her to shake, telling her his name. Svenna ignored his hand, telling him that, obviously, she knew who he was. 

Loki stayed there a while longer, talking aimlessly with Svenna and listening to Heimdall's story of the day. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

With time, Loki learned of Svenna's heritage, her father being Heimdall and her mother, a shamed frost giantess whom was very undersized. He learnt of her all-seeing abilities from her father and her magic that she had taught herself. 

Loki and Svenna bonded over magic and their love of books. Many a day was spent in the large palace library, poring over books and teaching themselves magic. 

As time went by, Loki found himself growing more and more fond of Svenna. Svenna also found herself growing more attracted to Loki. Though they never told anyone of their attraction for each other, Svenna spent most of her time watching over Loki and Loki spent most of his time ensuring the safety of Svenna. 

As they grew, their attraction only grew stronger. One day while taking a stroll through the palace gardens together, they shared their first kiss together. 

Many years later, the majority of Asgard attended the first royal wedding of centuries. The celebrations lasted weeks and Loki found himself dragged along to several long nights of a drunk Thor and very sober Hogun. Svenna found herself tricked into multiple outings to Midgardian clubs and bars, all ending in large amounts of alcohol being consumed and very drunk returns. 

Three years after the wedding, Svenna gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. The birth of Narvi, the first son of the youngest prince of Asgard, sobered the two considerably young royals. Narvi was a well-mannered, extremely smart young boy who always thought before acting. He grew to be an extremely attractive young man, whom the girls flocked to. Narvi was not one for relationships, however. He preferred the company of his younger brother and sister, Vali and Vigdis. 

The twins had a knack for sneaking up on people and surprising them at the worst of times. Together, the three children were the biggest troublemakers the realm had ever seen and for what it was worth, their father was quite proud of them. 

When the twins were teenagers, Loki and Svenna helped the three children to learn magic. The ability to use magic only fueled their mischief making and they frequently got out of trouble by casting spells over any witnesses to their magic. 

Their parents completely overlooked the mischief, as it never directly harmed anyone. Occasionally, Loki and Svenna even helped with the teenagers pranks. 

In the end, Loki and Svenna lived long, mischievous lives and died happy and together.


End file.
